


Upgrade

by Emmzzi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmzzi/pseuds/Emmzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the systems need a reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strongplacebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongplacebo/gifts).



Topher cleared his throat. He sounded nervous.

 

He probably was nervous. He ought to be nervous. Adelle hoped he was nervous; otherwise she was losing her touch.

 

“All the dolls are down for the night,” he reported, his voice wavering, “and the upgrade’s running.” His fingers flailed at the ends of his hands.

 

Adelle smiled, pleased, as she walked to the office door, and locked it. She had been waiting weeks for this.

 

Two, maybe three times a year, Topher’s IT system required some kind of overhaul. He’d explained why in technical terms but she’d become bored and frankly a bit confused, and generally trusted that it was a Thing That Had To Be Done to keep the machines making pinging noises and blinking their lights.

 

Without the monitoring software functional, it wasn’t safe to send actives out. So, the house was full, and quiet. The handlers had a night off. Some would be spending time with their families; the rest would be out forming a inebriated mob, no doubt.

 

 Mr Dominic’s security team – she checked the monitors – yes, his security team were milling around in case of emergency.

 

Tonight, there would be no crisis, no client complaints, no last minute rush imprints. Tonight was a real, rare, night off.

 

In other times, in other worlds, Adelle reflected, she would be being wined and dined.  Champagne and oysters, and fillet mignon. Perhaps dancing. Perhaps the theatre. All in the company of a handsome, wealthy, charming man.

 

“I brought Clark Bars and Mountain Dew,” said Topher, placing a brown paper bag on the desk.

 

_Blow that_, thought Adelle, trying not to focus on how her standards had slipped of late.

 

Abruptly, she pulled Topher toward her. He was a little stiff, startled, as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he jerked back.

 

“No?” she queried, one eyebrow raised.

 

She’d forgotten how uncertainty felt. She quite liked it. She liked a real man, with a brain of his own. In this case, a brilliant, but utterly dysfunctional for all social purposes, brain.

 

Topher fussed with the sleeves of his overshirt. “I .. uh.. yes, I just.. y’know.. hello?... conversation…”

 

Adelle undid the top two buttons of her blouse.

 

“Or,” he continued, “not. Conversation later is.. good…”

 

Adelle stepped close again.

 

“Or.. optional..” he muttered vaguely.

 

_Poor startled fawn_ Adelle thought,  then silently chastised herself for the sarcasm.

 

Slowly, then. Emotion. Who would have thought? Young Mr Brink needed some romance, perhaps.

 

_He didn’t last time._

 

On her next approach, Adelle barely brushed her lips against his. No other touch at all; their bodies inches apart, everywhere but the lips.

 

She felt Topher exhale raggedly. That was better.

 

She teased her teeth along his lower lip. He breathed harder.

 

She pressed her open mouth against his, and gently this time, ran her tongue over his lip, felt the bumps of his teeth.

 

Felt the warmth of his moan.

 

_Has it been a while, my reclusive genius?_

 

“Why,” Adelle asked, slowly tugging off his flannel check shirt, which in no way flowed smoothly off his arms, “do you have to wear so many, and such ridiculous, clothes?” It took a few more tugs before she managed to make it drop to the floor. She’d have to buy him a real shirt, of smooth, crisp cotton, like grown men wore.

 

Topher swallowed as she ran her hands over the grey cotton covering his chest. “I.. don’t?”

 

 She smiled. “No. You don’t.” She hooked two fingers into the top of his jeans, and led him, compliant, over to the couch. She pushed his chest, firmly but not too aggressively, and he fell back, landing a little awkwardly.

 

 Then, trying not to pounce, she straddled him in what she hoped was a ladylike manner. Topher held his arms wide to his sides, clearly clueless about where to place his hands. Adelle tugged at the bottom of his faded grey t shirt, sliding it up, and off, Topher slipping his arms from the sleeves. Of course en route, the shirt neck caught on his head. A good yank, and his head popped inelegantly free.

 

 Adelle felt a definite – now, what did he call it? “Man reaction”, as she slid her hips forward, her pelvis pushing into him.

 

 Her fingers grazed his chest; ran from his shouldercaps, down his arms, traced his fingers. “You’ve been working out?” Definitely some muscle development. It seemed unlikely, he didn’t swim and he barely left the building, but…

 

 “Wii Fit,” gasped Topher, finally snapping as Adelle ground into his hardening crotch, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her down for a hard, wet kiss. Adelle felt one slightly clumsy hand slide down her back and cup her arse, as his hips pushed up to meet her.

 

 Topher had such expressive, and such large, hands. One of the first things she’d noticed about him. 

 

One of the things she was definitely noticing now.

 

She bent to nuzzle his neck. Her teeth teased his earlobe. Adelle revelled in her power as Topher melted into a pool of hormones beneath her. Well, almost all of him melted. Adelle felt his warm, moist breath against her cheek, and pushed back into his hands, both of which were now kneading her bum.

 

It was truly intoxicating, being so in control of his pleasure; of his every sensation; of his body.

 

Being in control of a real man. With a real, brilliant brain. Someone who wasn’t afraid of her, who wanted her for herself.

 

A real man with incredible, wonderful hands and long fingers that were travelling over her hips, up under her skirt, sliding up her thighs…

 

“Oh God, Topher!”

 

_Oops. Shouldn’t have said that. Meant to be in charge. Meant to…_

 

“Oh GOD!”

 

Adelle opened her eyes. Topher was grinning smugly. A slightly sweatly, reddened grin, but a grin.

 

Adelle fumbled with his zip, taking a moment to find the pull tab, her damp fingers losing their grip, the grind of their hips getting in the way, until eventually, pausing their motion, one hand holding the zip taught, she managed to yank it down.

 

_yes, yes, that wasn’t especially slick, but you’re still in charge, if he was in control he’d be making some stupid clever joke, and he isn’t, he’s just all testosterone and.._

 

And then she was sinking down onto him, her skirt inelegantly bunched around her waist, her knickers pulled to the side, her self control missing in action.

 

Adelle groaned, low and guttural, collapsing against him while, dizzy, she attempted to regain her senses.

 

Topher grinned his big, smug, stupid grin. And Adelle didn’t care; for as long as he didn't stop, she didn't care.

 

################################################

 

Adelle watched him doze. Now naked (after some more ecstatic, well, to be honest, fumbling, you couldn’t say their physical activity was in any way beautiful or artistic), she sipped her Mountain Dew (“voltage” flavour, truly disgusting, and she was sure it was staining her tongue blue).

 

It wasn’t love. Sometimes it was friendship, but more often it wasn’t.

 

They’d walk out of here, and they wouldn’t speak of it for months; and then, they’d need a patch in the software, and things would shut down. And people had needs, and sometimes you had to take your comfort where you could. Topher knew that; he understood the body and the brain, and the rather strange nature of their situation and circumstances.

 

################################################

 

“You look different today,” Ivy observed. “Going somewhere after work? I thought it was upgrade night.”

 

“It is,” said Topher. “Real big upgrade. Best get going, girl, one of us has to be awake in the morning. Oh, and bring snacks.”

 

Ivy gave him the sulky face as she left; but she left. Topher had made it quite clear she wasn’t ready to learn about the background software yet.

 

He checked the dolls were sound asleep; then took a few moments to set the patches running.

 

In the elevator up to the office, he ran a finger around the collar of his button down shirt.

 

Upgrade night.

**Author's Note:**

> A non explicit PWP. I adore Topher / Adelle. The first piece (Shall I Go Now) explores how I think their relationship really is; this is how I think they'd be if they ever got together. I am convinced they have Realworld Clumsysex (tm)


End file.
